Letting Go and Making Decisions
by Snowstar98
Summary: *title might change, suggestions helpful* Four friends are trying to live together in Ninjago, but things hold them back. Shadow is a girl with a past she doesn't want to share. Rain is another girl who is thought to be dead. Logan is a boy with a secret best left hidden and Tobi is a Venomari outcast trying to prove not all serpentine are what people think of them. Rated T


** I have wanted to write this forever, but I wasn't sure how it would turn out. This is just a sample thing, so I might not continue with it.**

** Shadow's POV**

I sigh looking up at the night sky, trying to count the countless stars and keep my mind off what happened 10 years ago. It hurt to remember it, and I still see it as if it was yesterday. Even if I don't want to see it, I still do.

_I was three years old and playing a video game with my older brother in the basement. Even though I was young, he taught me how to use the controllers and everything. "Shadow, Tyler, come on upstairs. You've spent enough time downstairs for now" our mother called to us. I looked at seven year old Tyler. "Do we have to?" I asked him. Tyler smiled at me and nodded. "Come on kiddo." With that, he shut off the system and helped me off the couch._

_ As we headed upstairs we heard glass shattering, and a gasp. Tyler froze and I bumped into him, nearly making us both fall down the stairs. He put his hand protectively in front of me just in case of danger. "Mom" he called "Is everything alright?" we heard what sounded like a fight upstairs and I grew close to crying in fear. "Everything is fine Tyler. Just take Shadow and get out of here" she replied. A new voice entered the conversation "So you have had kids have you now? That means more Hybrids for us" it said._

_ My body shook, and Tyler lifted me up. "Come on sis, we got to hide!" he said as he scurried back down the stairs. Whatever was upstairs was coming closer. I whimpered and clutched my brother's shirt. Tyler ran towards our guest bedroom and we hid behind the bed. "Stay quiet Shadow" he whispered to me._

_ The figures came down the stairs. I nearly screamed in surprise. They were skeletons. "Come out come out wherever you are children" one called. I stayed where I was. I was terrified and wanted to escape and have these skeletons leave. "Come on kiddos, we aren't going to hurt you. Maybe." It said once more. Tyler turned to face me "Stay here, until I tell you to run"_

_ He stepped out behind the bed and looked at them. "I'm right here" he said. The skeleton smiled "Where's the other one?" he asked. Tyler looked confused and said "Other one? I'm an only child" he stated. I smiled at my brother's lie. The skeleton wasn't fooled though "Then who is Shadow?" he asked._

_ Tyler's face grew pale. He turned towards where I was hidden and shouted. "Run Shadow!" The skeleton smirked and ran over to where I was. My vision blurred, and I felt like fainting from fear, but I had a feeling if I did, then I would never wake up. I pulled myself together and Lunged at the skeleton, landing on his head. "Leave my family alone!" I said. Tyler smiled at the sight, pride shined in his eyes. The skeleton shook his head and I went flying. I hit the wall and whimpered in pain._

_ "Shadow, are you ok?" Tyler asked, and he tried to run to me, but his path was blocked by two other skeletons. I nodded my head and slowly got up, only to be tackled to the ground again. "Stay down if you know what's good for you" the skeleton that I attacked earlier said. I looked at him "N-no!" I stammered, and kicked as hard as a three year old could kick. I grew angry and stood up slowly, running towards him and leaped. That's when the surprise came. My body transformed into a small wolf pup, and I landed on top of the skeleton._

_ He reached for a dagger and looked at me dead in the eyes. "I see the youngest Hybrid has found out her powers" he said, and swung the dagger. I yelped as it slashed across my left eye. I backed off of him and he took the chance. He slashed at my shoulder and I collapsed. "Hey skeleton, get your hands off my sister!" Tyler shouted and leaped. I closed my eyes in fear and heard a piercing scream. When I opened them, Tyler had a cut at his throat and he was barely alive. "Shadow, don't fight them. Run!" he said before he died. "Tyler don't leave me!" I wailed, but headed for the basement door anyways._

_ I ran into the woods, and past our lake. I ran past our territory and kept running. I only stopped when I entered another village and was too tired to keep running. I slowly turned back into my three year old human form and passed out, exhausted._

The memory haunts me. After that, I vowed not to use my wolf form since then. I haven't either. I think it only happens when I'm angry enough. I look around me and hop down from the tree, landing softly. I left the park and headed down the street until I come across a familiar alley. Sighing, I walk into the alley and jump on top of the dumpster, soon falling asleep. The scar across my eye from that fight glowed in the little light there was.

**Rain's POV**

I ran through the rain and mud heading towards my destination. I could easily leave now and forget about this whole thing, but I felt the need to do something first. I sighed with relief as the house came into view. Running up to it, I noticed a small light on in one of the windows. I run up to it and knock on the window.

"Coming" a muffled voice said, and opens the window. I smiled shyly. "Hi Lucas" I said. Lucas nearly cried out in joy as he hugged me, getting us both wet. "Rain, what are you doing here? H-h-how are you alive? Never mind, it doesn't matter. The point is that you're ok and well. Come on inside and get cleaned up and my parents and I will take you home! Your folks will be so glad to see you're alive!" he replied. I sigh and push him away gently. "Lucas, I'm not staying. I just came to say goodbye. I'm leaving this village"

Lucas looked at me, hurt in his eyes. "Rain, what do you mean you're leaving?" I sighed and turned away. "I just have to go. Everyone thinks I'm dead, and I think its best I leave it at that. My life will be simpler." Lucas turned me around, once again getting wet too. "Rain, you don't have to leave. I'm here to help you, and so is Emera and Daniel." He said. I shrugged him away and looked at the sky, tears streaming down my face. "I know, but I can't stay" Lucas grew angry "Why can't you stay?" he spat. I winced at his anger. "I just can't ok? It's my fault our village is suffering right now. If I had been able to stop those serpentine, maybe it wouldn't be this way!" I said. Lucas finally understood and leapt out of the window. He came around and looked deep into my turquoise eyes. "Rain, I love you" he said. With that we kissed, and then I ran away into the rain.

** Logan's POV**

I sat on a park bench in the park, watching the other kids play. I sighed watching them run around. Getting bored, I looked down at my hands. I had my fingerless gloves on as usual. Sighing, I flipped my hands over so I could see the palms. On my left hand was a hole in the glove where I purposely tore it. It was centered on a long, pink scar from my past. A past I wanted to forget, but it kept haunting me.

I snapped out of my thoughts when a girl around my age sat down beside me. "Hey" she said softly. I smiled, trying to be polite. "Hi" I replied. She had black hair and blue-grey eyes with a scar across her left eye. I quickly hid the palm of my hands. "I'm Shadow" she said, looking at me. I smiled, my brown eyes giving her a warm greeting. "I'm Logan. Do you come here often?" I asked. Shadow nodded "Yeah, almost every day" she replied. I nodded and looked up at the sky. Shadow suddenly sighed and looked at me. "I have no home and no family" she suddenly said. I blinked, wondering why she told me, a stranger, this. I frowned and sat closer to her. "Don't feel bad. I don't have a home or a family either" I replied. I couldn't tell her the full truth, it was painful. "Well Logan, do you want to come live with me in the alley I use?" she asked. I smiled "Sure" With that we left the park and headed towards the alley.

** Rain's POV**

I watched the two heading towards an alley, trying to decide whether or not to follow them. My curiosity finally got the best of me, and I followed them. As we walked into the alley, I gasped. The two turned around and smiled at me. "Hello there" the girl called. "I'm Shadow, and this is Logan"

"I'm Rain" I replied. Logan smiled and approached me. He walked up behind me and gave a gentle shove. "Come on then. All three of us can be friends and live here together!" he insisted. I looked over at Shadow for approval, and she nodded "Alright. It'll be great to have some friends anyways!" she replied happily, running around in a circle excitedly. I grinned at her, Shadow seemed really nice.

"Well, this has been quite a day" Logan said. I looked up into his eyes and nodded "Yeah, no kidding." I replied.

**Tobi's POV**

"I've just made it better" I chuckled, approaching them. The three other's turned to face me and screamed. "Serpentine, run for your lives!" Rain shouted staring at me. I sighed at her remark. It was true I was a serpentine, but I wasn't like the others. I left the tribes to prove not all serpentine were bad.

"Would you relax? I may be a serpentine, Venomari to be exact, but I'm not like the others. I left them to prove not all serpentine want to go and cause chaos." I insisted. Logan's gaze softened, but the other two still looked doubtful. "Please, believe me. We're all alone, and you're the only ones I can relate to!" I persisted.

"Oh alright, fine, I believe you!" Rain replied, although it sounded like she didn't. I relaxed some and smiled. "Thanks" I said. "So, if you're a serpentine, then why did you leave the tribes?" Shadow asked. I looked up at the sky "There was always one serpentine family that never agreed with their tribes. They would try to prove they were different, but always failed. These serpentine would teach their young about what they are trying to prove, how not all serpentine want to cause trouble, and how some actually want to do well in this world. I was lucky and was born into that family. I left the tribes to find others who could help me finally prove this." I explained.

"Well, you found the right group. We're all basically outcasts now" Shadow said. I smiled "Thanks" I replied. "Hey, no problem bro. Now I won't be the only guy!" Logan joked, clapping his hand on my shoulder. I smiled and nodded "No problem. You're my brother now, and Rain and Shadow are my sisters" I replied.


End file.
